Brillo Carmesi: レッドグロー
by Koto Miharu
Summary: Ichimoku Ren no puede evitar sentirse aliviado cada vez que recuerda como la Jigoku Shoujo lo sacó de su infierno. Oneshot. Leve Ren&Ai.


- _S_**ummary: **Ichimoku Ren no puede sentirse más aliviado al recordar como la Jigoku Shoujo lo sacó de su infierno. Oneshot.  
- _P_**areja: **Insinuación de Ichimoku Ren&Enma Ai.  
- _A_**dvertencia: **Spoilers del capitulo diecisiete del anime de Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori. Breve Flaskback del primer encuentro de Ren Ichimoku y Enma Ai.  
- _T_**itulo **_O_**riginal**_**: **_**"B**rillo** C**armesí**"**  
- _N_**otas **_d_**e **_A_**utor: **Quería profundizar más en ese leve momento que se tuvo en su encuentro. Me parece bastante especial.

.

.

.

* * *

Desde que tenia consciencia jamás había tenido voluntad para elegir lo que él quería. Desde tiempos remotos aquella antigua katana había pasado de hombre a hombre, con menos o más poder, pero con los mismos deseos de poder y riqueza.

Aquello le asqueaba. Y mucho, a decir verdad.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era solo un instrumento que propagaba muerte y repulsión; un objeto punzante y filoso que se encajaba en el cuerpo de los humanos y los hacia sangrar hasta que las gotas carmesí dejaban de salir del cadáver.

—"_¡Te arrepentirás si mueres de esta manera! Por favor, piénselo."—_Había dicho el objeto innumerables veces hacia personas que tenían posibilidades de vivir, tantas, que ya no recordaba sino los borrosos rostros horrorizados y los de sus dueños, caras deformadas en sonrisas llenas de avaricia y crueldad.

Había hecho tantas veces lo mismo que había llegado a una sencilla conclusión.

_Los humanos son estúpidos. _¿Por qué rechazaban de aquella manera su vida? Eso, la katana no lo comprendía, y sabía perfectamente que no lo llegaría a comprender porque él no era humano; y jamás lo seria. Él era un objeto maldito y se lo recordaba constantemente cuando el viscoso y salado líquido carmesí lo empañaba.

Mientras la katana divagaba, esta se encontraba incrustada en una roca, de aspecto considerable. Mientras el panorama se extendia a la seca tierra cubierta de cuerpos mutilados y la niebla exparsiendose por su alrededor; notó una presencia cerca de allí.

En poco tiempo pudo visualizar dos siluetas acercándose. La primera estaba más lejos de la segunda y era de un anciano, con ropajes marrones. La segunda era una niña, tenia el pelo muy largo de un opaco negro y con ojos de un inusual color rojizo, similar a la sangre que adornaba el lugar.

El tsukumogami no se sorprendió. Había captado el aura infernal que de ella emanaba. No le sorprendería si ambos eran demonios y querían llevárselo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el tsukumogami cuando la niña se atrevió a dar un paso más, mostrando un rostro serio e inexpresivo.

—Yo soy Enma Ai, la Jigoku Shoujo. —Había dicho por primera vez, su voz era dulce y suave, pero eso no hizo que él dejara de desconfiar. El sobre nombre le sonaba, había oído algo de su último amo acerca de que si "Escribes en la tableta la persona de la que te quieres vengar, Jigoku Shoujo la enviará al infierno".

La auto nombrada Jigoku Shoujo habló de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Esta vez, la katana si se sorprendió.

Jamás antes había podido tener opciones, él simplemente hacia lo que le ordenaban sin voluntad propia. Pero esta niña infernal le estaba proponiendo si quería ir con ella, como si pudiera tomar una decisión por su cuenta.

— ¿Por qué me lo ofrecéis? —Contestó con otra pregunta luego de unos segundos de silencio continuo. Quería saber la razón, fuese cual fuese.

—Estas buscando algo ¿No?—Aquella niña lo había vuelto a sorprender un poco ¿Cómo sabia aquello? Esa era la respuesta que probablemente menos se esperaba, pues ni siquiera él mismo sabía que buscaba exactamente.

—Si. —Admitió— ¿Pero lo voy a encontrar estando con vos?—Inquirió esta vez, preguntándose que diría.

—Que lo encuentres o no es cosa tuya ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Aquello era decisivo, sabia lo que le diría incluso antes de hacerle aquellas preguntas, lo sabia desde que la vió por primera vez.

—Bueno, es aburrido estar aquí. —Respondió quedamente, más sabia que lo que le decía era verdad y que jamás tendría otra oportunidad como aquella.

Ante aquel tipo de aceptación, Enma Ai avanzó hasta llegar a la enorme roca, retiró la katana con inusitada facilidad y el tsukumogami se había convertido en un hombre joven, mientras la empuñadura que Jigoku Shoujo sostenía se convertía en la pálida mano del ahora joven.

—Wanyuudou. Pásale la ropa. —Pidió Enma Ai al anciano que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen. El viejo avanzó a zancadas y le pasó unos oscuros ropajes al desnudo joven, quién se los puso con ligereza.

—De ahora en adelante te llamarás Ichimoku Ren. —Le dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y él se vestía con rapidez poniéndose en la parte superior el haori oscuro. De alguna manera le alegraba que ahora tuviera un nombre, como cualquier ser vivo. Él nombre le dio curiosidad, pero sin darle mucha importancia al significado se adelantó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba el mayor.

—Si. Lo que usted diga, Ojou. —Asintió en silencio mientras asimilaba la forma en que la llamó. No le parecía correcto llamarla "ama", era muy descortés llamarla por su nombre y, simplemente tampoco le agradaba referírsele como "Jigoku Shoujo".

Ai se dio la vuelta, asintió con ligereza y murmuró algo que le sonó como "Andando." Así que ambos comenzaron a caminar sin prisas por aquella pradera grisácea hasta parar en alguna aldea, donde cumplirían con el que seria el primer trabajo de Ren como "Ayudante de la Jigoku Shoujo."

De alguna manera Ren sabía que terminaría encontrando aquello que buscaba.

* * *

Desde aquel momento había pasado mucho tiempo. Las antiguas aldeas se habían transformado en modernas ciudades con el paso de los años y la última ayudante de la niña infernal había hecho aparición; se llamaba Honne-onna y era muy graciosa, a Ren le agradaba la dama de los huesos como también sentía respeto hacia el sabio hombre de nombre Wanyuudou. De hecho, los dos que anteriormente los había tomado por compañeros en su largo e interminable viaje se habían convertido en seres importante para su existencia.

No eran solo compañeros ni amigos. Eran mucho más y siempre estaban el uno para el otro, con sus bromas, risas y diversiones.

—"_Lo siento, pero jamás pensé en vosotros como compañeros."_

_Eran su familia. _

Así lo había aceptado. Como también ya conocía perfectamente porque Ai le había puesto aquel particular nombre.

"_Ojou…"_

Al principio fue respeto, luego fue la culpa ante su estado de ente infernal y después admiración. Admiración por lo que había pasado, la señorita jamás hablaba de su pasado, pero cuando conoció la verdad pudo saber el misterio que había detrás de eso. Y ya entendía porque jamás hablaba de aquello.

No podía decir que fuera solo por su trágico pasado. También ella era de alguna manera su salvadora, la que lo había sacado de aquel mundo de masacres dándole un halo de luz. Aunque ese supuesto halo de luz estuviera teñido de unas suaves y torturantes cadenas de pecados que arrastraban al ser humano ante los más recónditos sentimientos de envidia, traición u odio. Aquello llamado venganza, que la chica infernal debía cumplir por condena.

Cuando lo supo solo pudo pensar que ambos eran parecidos en ese sentido. Él, un tsukumogami –de ahora forma humana- había de matar sin misericordia a quien se opusiera a su amo manchando su filo con la sangre de la victima. Un asesino inconsciente. Ella, la Jigoku Shoujo, dejándose llevar por el odio, y como penitencia absoluta teniendo que llevar a las almas –inocentes o no- al infierno para que sufrieran eternamente.

Ninguno había podido decidir jamás y para Ren la primera vez que Enma Ai musitó un "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" sabia que, aquel infierno se había disipado profundamente en lo más recóndito de su ser.

_Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. _Su existencia era duradera más su apariencia era efímera y delicada, aún cuando ella tuviera más fuerza que los tres ayudantes juntos nunca parecía a primera vista.

Para él, Enma Ai, su Ojou, era muy importante. La consideraba su razón de estar aquí pero, con el paso del tiempo se dió de que no solo se debía a la gratitud de haberlo sacado del mundo de guerras humanas, sino que para él su Ojou era sagrado, era alguien invaluable, una alma pura de niña que había nacido en el lugar menos adecuado pero que aún así, con todo y su trabajo, le parecía la persona más pura que había conocido desde siempre. Alguien a la que estaba dispuesto a proteger y si dependiera de él que su Ojou fuera feliz de nuevo, haría cualquier cosa para aquello.

Es por eso que Ren se encontraba frunciendo el entrecejo con disimulada frustración cuando alguien mandaba una alma inocente a la condena. Él sabía cuanto le dolía –aún cuando no lo demostrara- tener que llevarla por el rio Aqueronte y más le abrumaba saber que tenia que mantenerse al margen pues no podía hacer nada por ella en aquellos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta, Ichimoku Ren en su largo viaje había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Ese "Algo." Había pasado a ser Enma Ai, Honne-onna y Wanyuudou.

_**O**__wari._

* * *

.

.

.

- **O**jou_: _Forma utilizado con keigo que significa "Señorita."  
- **A**queronte: La gente que moría entraba a ese rio por el barquero Caronte, que los cruzaba hacia la puerta que los dirigía a su destino.  
- **H**aori: Ropaje usado en la parte superior que simula una larga chaqueta.  
- **T**sukumogami: Espiritu residido en un objeto inanimado.  
- **K**atana: Espada.


End file.
